Pikmin 2
Pikmin 2 is the second game in the Pikmin series. It is currently the latest game, and takes place along the line when Captain Olimar escapes the planet successfully in Pikmin. Locations *Valley of Repose *Awakening Wood *Perplexing Pool *Wistful Wild Plot Captain Olimar returns to Hocotate after his adventure on the Planet of the Pikmin. He meets up with the President and a new employee named Louie. Olimar learns that Hocotate Freight is in debt because of the failure of a shipment of Golden Pikpik carrots that was caused by Louie. Olimar's Ship, the S.S. Dolphin gets taken away to repay the debt. Olimar drops a bottle cap which was a souvenier for his son. The Ship absorbs the bottle cap and values it at 100 Pokos. The President then send Olimar and Louie back to the Pikmin planet. He meets new kinds of Pikmin in many underground areas. After the debt is paid, Olimar returns to Hocotate without Louie. The President joins Olimar after the debt is paid off. Both of them look for more treasures and Louie on the planet and discover Louie in the Dream Den with a Titan Dweevil. Controls * A button: ** While commanding Pikmin: Pick a Pikmin up. When you release A, Olimar or Louie will throw the Pikmin. ** When by a sprout: Pick the pikmin sprout out of the ground. ** Without any Pikmin: Punch. If you have the Rocket Fist, press it quickly three times to do a more powerful punch. * B button: Whistle. Hold it down longer to increase the range. Any Pikmin caught in the whistle will come to your command. The Mega Tweeter increases the range of the whistle by 1.5 times. If you have the Pluckaphone, any sprouts will come out, too. * Analog stick: Move in the direction you press the stick. If you hit a Pikmin while running, it will join you. You run as fast as a flower Red/Blue/Yellow Pikmin, and with the Rush Boots you run as fast as a flower White pikmin. * C-Stick: Move your Pikmin group. They will go to a task if they bump into an object and they will lose your control. * Y button: Switch leaders. All the pikmin under your control will go to the new leader. * X buttons: Dismiss all of your Pikmin into groups of their color. * D-Pad Up: ** When not holding a Pikmin: Use an Ultra-bitter spray. This is obtained from 10 purple berries. ** When holding a Pikmin: Swap your Pikmin for a leaf, bud, or flower Pikmin. * D-Pad Down: ** When not holding a Pikmin: Use an Ultra-spicy spray. This is obtained from 10 red berries. ** When holding a Pikmin: Swap your Pikmin for a Leaf, Bud or Flower Pikmin. * D-Pad Left/Right: (only when holding a Pikmin) Swap your Pikmin for one of a different color. * L button: ** Press: Center the camera behind Olimar/Louie. ** Lightly tap and hold: Use the Analog Stick to rotate the camera. * R button: ** Press: Switch to a closer or farther away camera angle. ** Press and Hold: Switches to a down-to-the-ground angle. * Z button: Switch to a top view and then back to an angled view. * Start: Pause and continue the game. The L and R buttons switch between menus. Gameplay The Gameplay of Pikmin 2 is very similar to its previous release, which is Pikmin, but there are a few small changes. For example the Y Button isn't used to view the map of an area anymore, instead the map can be accessed by pressing the Start Button. The Y Button is now used to pass control of the two pilots, which can be used to multi-task. Unlike the first game, this game has an endless amount of days and each day is just like the first one. (NOTE: After 300 days, the save file will delete itself.) In the end of a day, there are many enemies waiting at your landing site and any Pikmin there will be attacked by the enemies. At the end of each day, you can view your treasure salvaged, your Pikmin count, and an E-mail sent by various characters. There are two new hazards introduced in Pikmin 2, which is electricity and poison. Most of the planet's obstacles reappear and there are new obstacles, such as electric gates and paper bags. In the beginning of the game, you can only take out 95 Pikmin but that will change soon as your Ship will discover. Reds, Yellows, and Blues are stored in Onions while Purples and Whites are stored in The Ship's hull. The Pikmin The Pikmin from the first game haven't changed, except for the Yellow Pikmin, who don't use bomb-rocks anymore, but are now immune to the electric hazards in the game. There are three new kinds of Pikmin that can be discovered in underground areas. The first kind of underground Pikmin you'll meet are the Purple Pikmin, who are distinct because of their hairs on their head and their bulky appearence. White Pikmin are smaller than other Pikmin and have red eyes. Bulbmin may look like Bulborbs but they can be used like ordinary Pikmin. The new types of Pikmin Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the second kind of Pikmin you'll meet, and are found in the last sublevel of the Emergence Cave. They are needed to carry the Spherical Atlas in the cave because Purples have 10 times the strength of an ordinary Pikmin. Their great weight means that when you throw them, they shake the ground, which may temporarily stun nearby enemies on the ground. Purples are the strongest type of Pikmin. They also have an advantage over some bosses: for example, they can harm Giant Breadbugs and can make a Waterwraith vulnerable to attack by any Pikmin. White Pikmin White Pikmin are the third type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2. To find your first White Pikmin, you need to go to the White Flower Garden and look in Sublevel Three for Ivory Candypop Buds. The poison clouds produced by poison pipes and Doodlebugs will cause some Pikmin to choke but White Pikmin can take them out without getting harmed. They can find treasure buried in the ground, making them essential for collecting treasure. They are also very fast and can carry treasure, pellets, or bug bodies faster than any other Pikmin. When eaten by an enemy, they will poison the enemy and cause the enemy to lose some health. Flowered White Pikmin are the fastest of all Pikmin. Bulbmin Bulbmin are the last type of Pikmin you may find. They are found in three caves, the Submerged Castle, the Frontier Cavern, and the Hole of Heroes. To retrieve small Bulbmin, you need to defeat the Big Bulbmin and call the small ones with your whistle. Bulbmin are immune to all the hazards in the planet but are slower and weaker and they can't leave the underground. They are a good choice to use in Candypop Buds, due to the fact that they don't return above ground with you. WarioWare: Smooth Moves minigame In the Wii game WarioWare: Smooth Moves there is a mini-game based on and called "Pikmin 2". In it you control Empress Bulblax and must use the wiimote to roll her from side to side squishing Pikmin. See also *Piklopedia *Treasure Hoard *wikipedia:Pikmin 2 External links *Game Guide: http://www.nintendocentre.com/gv/content/index.php?nc=guides/pikmin2/intro *Details on Pikmin 2 e-Reader cards: http://www.pikminreturns.com/ereader/ Category:Games